Bed of Secrets
by Gabriel Doolin
Summary: One night Jigen finds out who he really is and goes on a journey of discovery and satisfaction. A kind of drabble story.
1. Beauty

Bwahaha I forgot how much fun fanfics were. This story is a creative challenge for me using a 100 word prompt chart thing. I've never done one this big before ( ;D ) so I want to see if I can finish it. I want to do each chapter at about 200 words. Short chapters to get the point across, you know. I hope people who read this enjoy it.

My other story on here, which I had totally forgotten about, I want to change a little to make it a T rated story. I think I was in my perv stage and was gonna do lots of sex stuff haha. So, if you like this, look forward to more of it and that other story I don't know what it's called. It's more serious. This is just for fun.

* * *

It wasn't as though he had done this all the time, yet that night of voyeurism was different for Jigen.

A lot different.

He wasn't just finding himself getting excited over Fujiko's naked curves and the various sounds that she made. He also found himself staring at the body of the one having sex with her.

'I've known Lupin all these years,' he thought to himself as he tended to his man parts. 'So, why now? Why do I all of a sudden-'

He was unable to finish that thought, happy that the noise inside the bedroom masked his from out in the hall.

Jigen left the scene and made his way to the bathroom, finding Little Jigen once again not so little and needing to tend to him.

Was what happened all just a fluke? Was it all just the two entangled in passion and them being one rousing blur? Or was Jigen really getting stimulated over his best friends hairy chest, the sweat rolling down his flat stomach, making it's way towards his-

"Oh god," Jigen moaned, bowing his head over the toilet as he stood in front of it.

Little Jigen had been satisfied enough for the night.


	2. Promise

"I... Can I tell you something?"

Goemon opened his eyes and stared at Jigen, the two men on the balcony, Jigen leaning against the railing while Goemon sat in the corner.

"If you try hard enough, yeah," Goemon replied.

Jigen turned and glared at the man. "This is serious."

"Oh. Sorry." Goemon looked away from his friend.

"This is just..." Jigen turned his back to Goemon and stared off into the distance. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Goemon looked with a serious stare at Jigen. "Is everything okay?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I promise." Goemon nodded.

"I... I think I'm bi."

"Bi what," Goemon wondered.

"Bisexual," an exasperated Jigen said.

"You think you are?" questioned Goemon.

Jigen sighed and his head fell forward. "I know. It sounds really dumb, but..."

"Jigen."

Jigen looked over as Goemon walked up to him.

Goemon smiled. "I'm glad," he said, placing his hand on Jigen's back.

"You are?" a confused Jigen asked.

Goemon nodded. He brought his face closer to Jigens. "I won't tell anybody," he whispered, pressing his lips against his friends lips.

Jigens eyes became huge, but he was soon accepting the kiss, the two men in a loving embrace and making out under the stars.


	3. Secret

Jigen layed on his side and stared at the wall. His eyes shifted focus as the man laying besides him started to awaken.

"Jigen," Goemon whispered. "You awake?"

Jigen said nothing.

Goemon sat up and loomed over him. "You are awake."

Jigen just shrugged.

Goemon gave him a disapproving look. "What's wrong? Was last night not-"

"Last night was fine," Jigen replied quickly. "It's just that, we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This! Sneaking off to some cheap hotel when we're supposed to be doing whatever the hell Lupin told us to do!"

Goemon rolled his eyes and layed back down in bed. "Worried we'll be caught?"

"No," Jigen said, annoyed at the question.

Goemon grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Okay, fine, yes I'm worried we'll be caught."

"You're cute when you're flustered." Goemon reached a hand over Jigen's body and moved it over his groin.

Jigen closed his eyes and sighed at the touch.

"Us being together, this will be our secret," Goemon said in a hush voice into Jigen's ear. "You don't have to worry about anyone finding out, because nobody will."

Jigen let out a pant and grabbed Goemons hand. He flipped himself over to face Goemon. "I hope you're right," he said before kissing the man deeply.


	4. Champagne

"To a job well done," Lupin said as he raised the glass in his hand to the others, who sat around a table in a nice restaurant.

Goemon, Jigen and Fujiko raised their glasses before everyone drank the champagne in one gulp.

"God, where did you get this crap," Jigen wondered in disgust as he wiped the cheap liquid off his mouth with his sleeve.

Lupin grinned and shrugged. "Me and Fujiko stayed at some cheap hotel last night and we never drank it."

Jigen shot Goemon a quick glance.

"I kind of like it, though," Lupin said as he filled his glass back up. "The bubbles tickle my lips the same way a lover would when they kiss me." He smirked and looked up at Jigen. "Don't you think so, Jigen?"

Jigens body tensed. Not wanting to be that obvious, he sat back and scoffed. "What a bunch of bullshit," he spat. "Stop trying to sell me your cheap crap with your horrible poetry."

Lupin looked down and began to laugh. "Yeah, you're right. This stuff is horrible. My poetry is pretty spot on, though." He grinned and gulped down his drink. "Shall we?" he said, offering a hand to Fujiko after he stood up.

She gladly took it. "Have fun drinking alone, you two," she said with a wink as she and Lupin left the table.


	5. Regrets

"This was so stupid," Jigen said as he stormed into the apartment.

Goemon followed, trying to calm him. "They don't know about us."

"And how do you know?" Jigen yelled as he turned and glared at Goemon. "You were there! All their stupid little hint dropping bullshit!"

"Jigen, calm down." Goemon reached out and gently grabbed Jigens arm.

"Don't," Jigen shouted, yanking his arm away from the samurai's touch. "You know what? This whole thing was a mistake. I should have just kept my big mouth shut. Or punched you when you kissed me. Or..."

"You don't mean that," Goemon said in a hurt voice.

"I do mean that, okay? I mean every word of it, Goemon!"

Goemon held in his tears, watching as Jigen walked to his room. He followed and stood in the doorway. "What are you doing?" he asked as Jigen gathered up his things.

"Leaving," Jigen said.

"I'm coming with."

"No! You're not!"

"Okay, fine. But once you walk out that door I'm never speaking to you again."

Jigen paused for a second before continuing to pack. "Good. I think that'll be best for both of us." He gave Goemon one last look before he walked past him.

Goemon could only stand and watch as the man he loved walked out of his life.


End file.
